


Why Not To Toss A Heart...Thirium Pump across the room

by HelloImaDemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, My First AO3 Post, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Why sleep when you can write, i probly forgot some tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloImaDemon/pseuds/HelloImaDemon
Summary: 1. cant sleep 2. cant find fanfic with this idea (or its hard to key word search). Summary = based on if you got Connor's heart yeeted across the god damn kitchen in the Stratford Tower, this is post-peace revolution where Connor's deviancy, android life updates, and probably stress like normal humans more than slowly shows that issue that THROWING A HEART ACROSS THE ROOM WOULD INJURE IT AND JUST PUSHING IT BACK IN DOESNT FIX IT. This is assuming Cyberlife is bad with not fixing Connor unless full body replacement or he didn't die during stopping the deviant android that took his heart out. ENJOY THIS IS FUELED BY LGBT DEPRESSION AND INSOMNIA AND PROBLY ANXIETY/STRESS WITH THAT.
Kudos: 23





	1. Just some updates...o r n ot :P

**Author's Note:**

> I am a tad tired to do a lot of research of heart issues (so it will prob be inaccurate) and I haven't finished the game and don't feel like doin that either in research cus winging it!. Im just not tired enough to sleep tho and its 8 AM. Usually takes till 6 AM to sleep :/// Summer Insomnia. First Post even tho i made this account a while ago. I am bad at starting fanfics and stories sometimes XD.  
> I used https://www.heart.org/en/health-topics/heart-failure/warning-signs-of-heart-failure for that. IDK accuracies and all.

As was obvious before the revolution, Connor was oblivious. Connor has grown in personality so for the most part he is better at social cues but, sometimes people taught how to follow others don’t think about their personal impact until it _really_ matters. 

“Connor, are you sure you don’t wanna do something else? A hobby, maybe hang out with the Jericho androids?” Hank questioned into his coffee, warily looking at Connor’s face. “Just because you were allowed to return to the DPD and that was what you were _made_ to do, doesn’t mean you _need_ to.”

“Yes, I am sure Hank. As much as it seems I'm doing it out of programming, I do like police work. I help Jericho out whenever they need it as well. Plus we have that fish tank so I think everything you mentioned has been accomplished.” Connor’s face smirked lightly at Hank’s blank look from the response. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Smart Alec.” Hank snapped without any heat, rinsing his coffee mug in the sink and putting his jacket on.

“My name is Connor, Hank. I’ve said it many times.” Connor smiled at Hank as they left the house to the precinct. Connor usually stayed at pace with Hank, although recently he had seemed to be lagging back. Most androids had recently updated themselves with Cyberlife Life enrichment upgrades, to make them more human-so Connor didn’t think too much into it.

Not enough that they can’t get fixed by yanking off an old part and putting a new one in, but enough that they can feel temperature more realistically. Although if you ask some people, it is just a way for them and multiple industries to get more money and customers directly or indirectly. 

**TIMESKIPINSOMNIA**

Unlike during the revolution, the DPD weren’t always super busy. Although nowadays half the issues with deviants and the owners were delegated by a Jericho or a Jericho representative would come over to the station or crime scenes. Protesters about jobs being taken by androids still were a thing, and as the laws were getting closer to being solid more androids became confident enough to not hide from the humans who have returned. 

Connor and Hank were usually in the precinct, though going to crime scenes was normal since Connor was also a walking forensics lab. Even if they weren’t assigned to it. _Which should be NOT a thing they do because androids are now people too, not just tools._

“Hey Tin Can?” Reed’s voice broke into Connor’s focused gaze. Connor had been looking at the computer monitor on his desk, next to Ltd. Anderson, but only realized that he hadn’t changed his screen. It was still the case that they had gone over....4 hours ago with the police pair who were on that case. 

**Stress 10 (+2)**

“Yes, Detective Reed?” Connor looked over to Reed, who had the usual ‘i-hate-robot’ grimace plastered on his face. 

“You’ve been staring at the same thing for hours. Did you go into sleep mode or some shit?” Reed inquired, more of a robot and computer joke than serious concern Connor noted. 

“I, yes Detective. I appeared to have.” Connor replied, which wasn’t too straight forward but seemed enough for both to get back to work. Or for Reed to look like he is working while also putting a new Youtube video up while Connor questions why he zoned out for almost 5 hours. 

_ Diagnoses Program Running _

_ Scanning _

_ Scanning _

_ Biocomponent #8456w damaged; non lethal _

Connor blinked his diagnoses away, deeming it unimportant as it was _non lethal_ and he was...well _him_. 

“Hey Connor, you ready for a lunch break?”

**TIMESKIPINSOMNIA**

Androids didn’t truly need to breathe, although it helps cool their systems and all. So Connor never noticed the tightness that went with taking a breath. After a while he turned his voluntary respiratory system off and turned the automatic cooling on, meaning he didn’t need to think or ~~feel~~ what felt like a hand squeezing his ‘lungs’. 

The cough, well. One of the updates was to imitate and or have the possibility to get sick randomly. Like with the kid models, and if in dire need it can be switched off. It didn’t last too long and or got ignored really easily among the other humans and androids coughing at that time. 

Androids don’t really eat, even with new updates the hunger and food ones were iffy. Connor didn’t get that update, and so a lack of appetite or an appetite didn’t matter to him (now that he thought of it he didn’t get the sickness one but assumed it had auto downloaded-which is possibly dangerous for unknown downloads in emails).

_Tiredness_ , well. Hank made sure that when Connor stayed the night with him, which he did live with Hank, that he did go into standby mode and or charge. Even if he can live 200 years without needing to charge. Jericho were much the same, especially the leaders. Overprotective bunch. 

_Confusion? Well, he gets confused by his emotions, and by why and how some people do things. Which confusion is normal in life, then. Not saying how much is normal but, there is no comparison so-_

__

__

_Increased heart rate_? Well, pumping thirium around the body goes faster when reacting to stress and anxiety, and benign that Connor is unsure of most emotions he can sometimes take notice of his thirium pump, which he now knows that is apparently non-lethally damaged. 

__

__

So when he was at Jericho later that night, just to catch up with the Jericrew, and he felt that small pang he sometimes had went down his arm, up his neck, and straight through his pump, he knew he maybe should’ve thought more about the ‘ _non-lethal damage_ ’.

__

__

**!Stress 42 (32+)!**

__

__

**#8456w DAMAGE DETECTED**

__

**CONTACT CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY**

__


	2. Not a Chapter, tis a photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate when ppl do updates between chapters but i am sometimes hypocritical.

H i i am tryin to post a god dang photo and it won't fucking work. I did the help FAQ page and it 'can't find the chapter i'm looking for'. Expect the next chapter soon or something. Or like this becomes the notes to the new chapter. IDK.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows of the DBH fanfic that have Connor, working under Cyberlife, going into Jericho and low key dating Markus by the end and deviating when it wasn't the mission, ik it has the Tracis living and Connor teaching the Jericrew and ppl how to fight (and gave a kid android some crayons.) ANOTHER is where Connor is injured in a protest or something and the Jericrew hang with him when his Gyroscope is messing round. 2nd part of that fanfic deals with an office chair on a air plane i think?


End file.
